The Palutena and Popo Panel
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After Lady Palutena's farting destroys the entire mansion, she is forced into starting a new show with Popo, who's also forced into it for hurting endangered wild animals in the arctic. Things clearly won't go perfect for these two!
1. The Palutena and Popo Panel

Lady Palutena appeared through teleportation on the set as she waved to the audiences watching the new show with her left hand, holding her staff in her right hand. "Hello, you wonderful viewers! I'm Palutena! Welcome to my new show!"

"Your new show!?" Popo growled as he suddenly jumped onto the scene, his mallet in his hands as he had an angry look on his face. "It's our new show, don't you remember?"

Palutena blinked as she placed her right hand on her face. "You know, now that I think, how did this come to be?"

"Because your butt blasted a fart blast so strong, it caused the entire mansion to explode and lose all the money in the valt!" Popo remarked as he pressed the red button on a blue remote he pulled out of his blue parka, starting up a flashback.

The flashback showed Palutena wearing tight white jeans in the living room with a smart bomb in her right hand, her big butt being quite revealing as she wiggled at Pit, who was blushing as he was quite surprised, with Pikachu and Pichu both munching on popcorn as Pac-Man walked onto the scene, genuinely confused at what was going on.

"Get a load of this, everyone!" Palutena exclaimed as she grunted, feeling her stomach rumble as she was prepared to let loose a brassy explosion from her rear.

The smart bomb exploded in a huge fiery explosion from Lady Palutena farting, her deep pitched poot causing the entire mansion to be sucked into the huge fiery impact of the smart bomb as all the Smashers screamed in pain, with the mansion itself being reduced to rubble as flames were spreading, amongst Palutena's fart.

"...What is it with you and farting, anyway?" Popo remarked as he moved his hands around.

Palutena smirked as she simply stuck her tongue out, patting Popo on the head. "At least I was doing something I love that wasn't so harmful by itself, as opposed to you destroying anything that remotely moves in the artic."

"N-no! Shut up!" Popo snapped as he then smacked Palutena several times on the head with his mallet, knocking her down as he kept on beating her, obviously having anger issues.

**The Palutena and Popo Panel  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**


	2. The Pyrosphere

Lady Palutena appeared on the scene as she waved to the camera. "Welcome back, my lovely watchers. Are you having a good night?"

"I'm sure as hell not." Popo grumbled as he had his arms folded, shaking his head as he was sitting behind the wooden desk in the middle of the set.

Palutena turned around and placed her hands on her hnips, shaking her head at Popo in disappointment. "What's wrong with you, man? Can't you be happy for once in your life?"

"Not when I'm strapped to doing stuff like this!" Popo shouted back as he angrily shook his fists at Palutena, folding his arms shortly afterward. "Besides, it's getting a bit warm. I don't like that, it makes me sweat a lot."

"...Eww," Palutena remarked as she shuddered, sticking out her tongue playfully. "Well, we'll just have to find a way for you to get over that. Anyway..." She snapped her fingers, showing off the Metroid Other M stage, the Pyrosphere! It's super hot, and super deadly!"

"Like your farting." Popo remarked bluntly as he rolled his eyes.

Palutena's right eye twitched as she moved her nose around a bit. "Are you... questioning my godly gas...?"

"Maybe." Popo remarked dully as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Palutena chuckled as she held her staff high in the air in her right hand. "Well then, eskimo boy, let's see how much of the heat you can handle!" She then slammed the staff down, causing the entire scene to change to the Pyrosphere, with Popo screaming as he flailed his arms, falling in the yellow lava below.

"PALUTENA!" Popo screamed in pain and rage, but mostly the former as his entire body was on fire, with Palutena simply laughing her head off as she pointed at the flaming Popo.


	3. Curry Is Hot

Lady Palutena and Popo were once again prepping for the show, with Palutena stretching her arms as she smiled, Popo having his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"So, what thing do we have on the show tonight, Pal?" Popo asked as he faced Palutena.

Palutena smiled as she pulled out an item capsule, popping it as a bunch of curry landed in her hands. "A scorcher of an item! It's the curry!"

"...Curry. That's what this is all about." Popo remarked as he lowered his eyes, unimpressed.

Palutena's smile disappeared as she shrugged, facing Popo. "Well yeah, there's not much to it."

Silence.

"...So anyway, we got a special guest to test this out." Palutena stated as she then pulled Lucina from behind the curtain.

Lucina gulped as she looked at the fiery curry, shaking her head as she held her hands together. "I don't know about this..."

"Just eat it, you baby." Palutena stated as she then shoved the curry into Lucina's mouth.

With it being burning curry, Lucina screamed as she ran around the set, burning Palutena and Popo as she frantically fanned her fire spewing mouth, rushing off the stage as the entire set caught on fire, with parts of the ceiling hitting Palutena and Popo, knocking the green haired goddess out.

"And... that's the curry item for you..." Popo groaned as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head, fainting as well.


	4. What A Smashing Leak

Lady Palutena teleported into the studio as Popo was rubbing a picture of Grant Kirkhope, with the green haired goddess leaning over as she smiled, placing her hands on Popo's head.

"What are you doing?" Palutena innocently asked as she leaned her head further. "Idoli_zing as_ usual, I see!"

Popo gawked as he chucked aside his picture of Grant Kirkhope, sweating nervously as he pushed Palutena off of him. "N-none of your business!"

"Well, I make it my business when I see you acting so... strange." Palutena remarked with a playful grin as she folded her arms. "Just like that time you endangered wild animals in the arctic!"

Popo growled in annoyance as he pulled out his wooden mallet. "You're not making me feel better, you gassy goon. Anyway, I have to take a piss."

"...Speaking of leaking," Palutena remarked as she then got in front of Popo, placing her hands on his face as her eyes lit up. "Did ya hear about the leak regarding possible newcomers for Smash 4? I heard that you were gonna be axed!"

Popo sighed in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes at Palutena. "I know of that stupid leak and I rather not discuss it."

"But it wouldn't be much of a Melee if you ignored this Brawl, Popo." Palutena remarked as she moved her hands around. "I mean, I'll be hotter than usual with Dark Pit taking your place!"

Popo growled as he lifted up his mallet, gritting his teeth. "Goddamn it, will you stop yanking my chain already? I'm not afraid to smash you with this..."

"How can you do that if you're not gonna be in the new Smash Bros?" Palutena joked as she laughed, pointing at Popo.

Having had enough, the blue Ice Climber began whacking Palutena all over the studio with his mallet, with Palutena screaming as she wasn't able to use her powers due to Popo attacking her so swiftly. 


	5. Pikmin Helpers

Lady Palutena came back with a huge metal crate as Popo sighed in annoyance, his hands on his face as he was quite annoyed.

"All right, I'll bite. What is the crate for?" Popo grumbled as he folded his arms together.

Palutena chuckled as she wagged her right index finger. "It's a surprise that will surely knock you off your feet!"

"Look, sister, the only thing that knocked me off was goddamn Sakurai!" Popo cursed as he pounded his fists on his table. "I could understand not having me paired with Nana due to time constraints, but the fact that he couldn't bother to just have me as the lone Ice Climber is such bullshit!"

"Now Popo, we don't need such language on the show," Palutena stated as she tried to calm Popo down.

"You can't tell me what to do, bitch!" Popo exclaimed as he pulled out Donkey Kong's Coconut Gun and fired coconuts at Palutena, knocking the goddess down on her back as he kept on ranting. "The fact is that I got removed in favor of shit no one likes like Rosalina and Dark Pit! No one wants to play as a fat recolored Peach from space or a literal pallet swap!"

Palutena shook her head after rubbing the injury on her head. "Well, I don't know if I'll be able to make you feel better, but..." She then opened the metal crate, revealing all the different colored Pikmin inside, smiling as she did a pose to reveal them to Popo. "We got some extra helpers for the show! Isn't it great?"

Popo squinted his eyes as he looked at the Pikmin, who all stood motionless as they felt threatened, with one purple Pikmin scratching his butt.

"Oh yeah, these guys are gonna great." Popo commented sarcastically as he had his eyes narrowed, sighing as he placed his left hand on his forehead. "Ugh... I'm gonna call up Dr. Mario. And even worse, even he came back."

Palutena gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "I knew the doctor was white, but I didn't know he was that white!"

Annoyed at Palutena's dumb comment, Popo chucked his wooden mallet at Palutena, knocking her out as he buried his face in his gloved hands, sobbing quietly as the Pikmin all looked at each other, not knowing what to do or make of the situation. 


End file.
